1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding a door during the application of paint thereto. Particularly, an upper horizontal support and a lower horizontal support are mounted on a base, with the upper horizontal support having a forward end received by a lock-receiving opening formed in the door, and with the lower horizontal support supporting the lower edge of the door, thus maintaining the door in a substantially vertical position with all external faces exposed for the application of paint thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for holding a door for the purposes of painting or repair typically include some sort of frame structure on which the door is seated. Typically, the frame of the device contacts the door at a minimum of points; i.e., the frame is contoured so that it contacts the door in as few points as possible to maintain the door in a vertical position while still allowing the painter access to the door. Such structures, however, still require the frame to make contact with at least a few points on the surface of the door. Thus, the door has to be moved either from the frame or within the frame in order to paint those few points.
In order to minimize the number of points of contact, some systems further provide a projection, which is received within the lock-receiving opening in the door, which ordinarily does not need to be painted. Although such systems provide substantially free access to the door for painting, the frame is typically a unitary structure, consisting of large, unwieldy parts, which do not lend themselves well to portability. Further, the size of the frame can inhibit the movement of the user, since the user must travel around the door during the painting process.
It would be preferable to provide a portable system for holding the door, which contacts the door in a minimal way, providing the user with free access to the exposed door faces. Such a system should preferably be lightweight, should not inhibit the user's access to the door, and should be portable. Thus, a device to hold a door for painting solving the aforementioned problems is desired.